Phoenix Flock
by MrJacketBarthes
Summary: Ou comment des oiseaux et des cochons bien connus se retrouvent transportés dans un autre univers, doivent retrouver leurs œufs, provoquent la confusion chez des équipes de super-héros bien connues et sont amenés à empêcher la fin d'un monde. Oh, et les oiseaux et les cochons font la paix, aussi. (Angry Birds x AVX)
1. These Eggs Are On Fire

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous, c'est MrJacketBarths ! (ou Barthes, comme vous voulez)**

**Une grosse fanfic. Une grosse aventure. Encore. Que j'espère pouvoir finir. Encore. Et je ne désespère pas. Jamais. Tant qu'il y a de la vie, y'a de l'espoir. C'est Karim Debbache qui disait ça, je crois.**

**Mais allons droit au but : voici l'introduction de ce nouveau crossover qui, je l'espère, vous plaira ! Si vous vous souvenez de la dernière fois que j'ai posté des news, j'avais parlé de deux crossovers, l'un mêlant **_**Super Smash Bros**_** et **_**Avengers vs X-Men**_** et le second mêlant **_**Angry Birds**_** et **_**Super Mario Odyssey**_**. Et puis, j'ai réfléchi, j'ai réfléchi… et j'ai trouvé que ça serait mieux d'inverser certains trucs. Donc, ce que vous allez lire est **_**Avengers vs X-Men**_**… avec les Angry Birds comme héros principaux. Autant vous dire que ça va être folklo'. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Tous les personnages de l'univers d'**_**Angry Birds**_** appartiennent à Rovio Entertainment. Les Avengers et les X-Men appartiennent à Marvel Comics.**

**Enjoy !**

Peu de personnes au monde, voire même dans chaque dimension qui existe, peuvent se targuer de dire qu'elles savent ce que ça fait d'expérimenter le plus immense choc au monde, de comater pendant on ne savait combien de temps et ensuite, de se réveiller péniblement en essayant de reconstituer tous les souvenirs encore présents au fond de leurs mémoires. Mais définitivement, Chuck, oiseau jaune triangulaire, protecteur d'œufs et ennemi des cochons, flambeur vantard et insupportable crétin (à ses heures perdues), pouvait maintenant dire avec fierté qu'il faisait partie de ce type de personnes.

Enfin, « avec fierté »… déjà, pour ça, ça nécessiterait d'être vivant et réveillé et s'il remplissait ce premier critère, c'était loin d'être le cas pour le second, son esprit étant très très loin d'un quelconque monde réel. En fait, il essayait de reconstituer tout ce qui s'était passé ces 2 dernières heures. Au moins, il se souvenait déjà de qui il était et d'une bonne partie de ce qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il était né, c'était déjà ça.

La journée était tranquille sur Piggy Island. Les cochons ne s'étaient curieusement pas manifestés de toute la journée et tout le monde a pu vaquer à ses occupations et/ou surveiller les œufs (il n'y avait que Terence qui… faisait son Terence, à savoir rester planté à une place spécifique et ne pas y bouger). De plus, Stella était récemment revenue dire bonjour et avait amené toute sa bande : Luca, Willow, Poppy & Dahlia étaient donc là et pour chacune des deux parties, c'était toujours cool de les voir, surtout qu'ils ne se côtoyaient pas souvent. Donc, tout le monde s'amusait et la journée semblait se dérouler sous les meilleurs auspices.

Ça, c'était ce dont Chuck se souvenait sans peine. Après, il se souvenait qu'à un moment, Matilda et les Blues avaient commencé à se plaindre qu'il faisait bien trop chaud, ce qui était vrai. D'abord, il ne s'en était pas trop préoccupé. Puis, tout le monde avait entendu Red pousser un cri. Pas quelque chose de douloureux ou d'horrible, mais il avait juste eu un peu mal. Et quand on lui avait demandé, il avait dit que les œufs… étaient devenus soudainement brûlants. Mais ça n'aurait été que quelque chose de mineur s'ils n'avaient pas commencé à s'enflammer. Oui, ils s'enflammaient. Bien évidemment, après que toute la bande fut prise de terreur, tout le monde a commencé à les asperger d'eau. Ça n'arrêta absolument rien, à la grande surprise (et l'horreur) des oiseaux. De plus, ce feu… ne ressemblait pas à un feu normal. C'était ridicule de le définir comme ça, mais son esprit fortement embrumé n'avait pas d'autre manière de le définir, dans le sens où ils se rendirent vite compte que les œufs semblaient rester les mêmes. Et puis… les dernières choses dont il se souvint furent du feu… un cri puissant et horrible, sûrement l'un des plus horribles qu'on puisse entendre… et tout qui explosa. Tout fut rapide… et il sombra à ce moment.

Il n'entendait plus rien. Et une partie de lui ne semblait pas avoir envie de se sortir de cet état. Et puis, des petits bruits commencèrent à se faire entendre. Puis ils devinrent un peu plus forts. Puis, un peu plus. Puis, encore un peu plus. Puis…

« OOOOOOOH, CHUCK, TU TE REVEILLES UN JOUR, BON SANG ? »

Et il ouvrit les yeux pour voir qui était le ou la propriétaire de cette voix semblant si douce et pleine d'amour (ironie/20). Et ce fut avec une grande surprise qu'il vit Frosty, qui haletait, le souffle court, et regardait l'oiseau jaune avec un air extrêmement blasé et énervé. Chuck commença à bouger ses muscles et se rendit aussitôt compte que c'était une mauvaise idée, car ces derniers avaient décidé de lui faire mal. Il fut pris d'une grande angoisse : à quoi il ressemblait, là, maintenant ? Et pourquoi Frosty était là ? Il était supposé protéger son œuf à lui, qui se trouvait toujours dans l'espace, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Et où étaient les autres ?

_Bon_, pensa-t-il, _se poser des questions sans rien faire d'autre, ça n'aide en rien. Essayons de faire quelque chose qui peut aider._

« Ecoute, mec, je pense que si je n'avais pas littéralement embrassé le char du Caporal Pig avec la langue, je serais bien plus réveillé et en meilleur état. »

Ce fut les premières vraies paroles de Chuck, prononcées alors qu'il se levait péniblement. Et, déjà, il rêva d'en avoir eu de meilleures.

« Je ne comprends pas et je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce que tu me dis, lui répondit Frosty en soupirant. Ça fait, à vue d'œil, 5 heures que tu es endormi et 1 heure que je t'ai crié dessus en espérant te réveiller plus tôt. Autant te dire que question voix cassée, je suis sur le fil du rasoir ! »

A ces mots, l'oiseau jaune écarquilla presque les yeux.

« Autant de temps que ça ? »

« Si je te le dis ! »

« OK, OK, lâcha le coureur d'une voix trahissant un certain épuisement moral. J'imagine que je devrais être désolé pour ta voix, mais la vérité… c'est que j'ai beaucoup trop mal, beaucoup trop de questions en tête et que je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis dans cet état-là. J'ai besoin de… »

« C'est bon, dit l'oiseau de glace d'une voix s'étant adoucie. Je sais ce que c'est ou, en tout cas, je le comprends, vu ta tête. Tu as besoin d'être dans un endroit plus sûr. »

« Il y a… beaucoup d'endroits sûrs sur Piggy Island. Je pense qu'on… pourra trouver quelque chose, il faut juste que… »

« Chuck, le coupa l'habitant de l'espace. Tu penses vraiment qu'on est toujours sur Piggy Island ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire… »

L'oiseau, alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, se mit à ouvrir bien grand ses yeux… et eut la bouche bée en réalisant à peu près sa situation et celle de son ami.

Les deux n'étaient pas sur l'île. A la place, ils se trouvaient dans une ville. Qui n'était pas Pig City. Il y avait énormément d'immeubles, de maisons, de magasins. Il n'y avait plus d'herbe, les sols étant faits de béton. Et surtout, il y avait… des gens. Clairement des humains, leur physique et leur façon de se déplacer étaient reconnaissables (en tout cas de ce que lui et les autres oiseaux savaient par les livres) entre mille. Aucun visage familier, à part celui de Frosty. Et en fait, tout ce que Chuck commençait à ressentir, c'était juste une immense crainte, sa soudaine boule au ventre et son visage soudainement livide en étaient la preuve. Alors, déjà, lui, toute la couvée et leur probable descendance avaient été attaqués par quelque chose d'indescriptible. Ensuite, il avait mal partout et n'était pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit de trop physique. Et, cerise sur le pompon, Frosty était le seul visage amical présent avec lui et le sort des autres, ainsi que de leurs petits, était incertain.

En se redisant cela dans sa tête, le coureur commença à transpirer. Même s'il avait commis pas mal d'erreurs et qu'au moins chaque membre de la tribu lui a hurlé dessus une fois (sauf Terence, évidemment), c'était sa famille et s'il en restait loin, c'était la meilleure façon pour lui de dépérir. Après tout, merde, son auto-exil à cause de ses médiocres compétences en karaté l'avait bien prouvé, il était le genre de gars qui voulait tout le temps être dans la lumière et aimé par les autres, mais qu'il se retrouve seul et toutes ses faiblesses lui revenaient droit dans la gueule ! Il ne pouvait pas rester seul…

« _Santa Madonna _! Alors, il est réveillé ? Je préférerais que nous ne restions pas ici longtemps, nous risquons d'être vus ! »

Chuck se retourna, cette forte voix à l'accent italien extrêmement prononcé lui étant plus que familière. Et ce fut avec une grande surprise qu'il vit le Chef Pig, semblant extrêmement agité et tournant la tête de tous les côtés.

« Avant que tu ne demandes ou que tu ne te jettes sur lui, il est avec nous deux depuis le début et n'en sait pas plus, répondit immédiatement Frosty. Je lui ai demandé de faire le guet, histoire que rien de mal ne se passe. On est dans un monde qui nous est inconnu, il faut prendre le maximum de précautions. »

Cela découragea le casse-cou de la tribu de demander au cuisinier des explications. Au pire, si les cochons avaient été encore une fois responsables de tout ça, ça ne l'aurait pas plus dérangé que ça. Mais, étant donné que le second du Roi Pig ne semblait pas plus rassuré que lui, ça écartait toute responsabilité de la part de ces abrutis à peau verte. Bon. Maintenant, on faisait quoi ?

« Sinon, reprit avec hésitation le Chef Pig, les curieux appareils de l'une de ces enseignes sont en train de diffuser des informations dont… je pense qu'il serait bon que nous en prenions connaissance. »

Les deux oiseaux le rejoignirent et ce qu'ils virent confirma ses dires.

Lesdits « curieux appareils » montraient un homme tiré à quatre épingles assis sur un fauteuil en train de parler de choses dont les trois ne comprenaient pas la moitié. Et ça alternait avec des images (pour eux, c'était des images) montrant des… trucs absolument indescriptibles, également. Des espèces de têtes géantes et ignobles montées sur ce qui devait être des sièges dotés de jet-packs. Et surtout, surtout, Red et plusieurs cochons menés par un oiseau femelle violet, tous semblant essayer d'échapper ou de se débarrasser de ces têtes.

« Qui est cette fille ?, demanda Chuck.

« Gale, lui répondit le Chef. Sur l'île voisine, c'est elle qui gouverne notre peuple. »

Il n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre que le Chef voulait parler de l'île où habitait Stella. Néanmoins, même s'il était soulagé de voir que ses amis (peut-être tous) étaient encore là, une seule question trônait encore dans l'esprit de Chuck, pendant qu'il fixait les images repassant en boucle sur l'écran.

_Bon sang, Red, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?_

**Fiou. Et un premier chapitre fini. Ca m'était plus arrivé depuis, quoi… presque 2 ans et encore, si on ne compte pas les petits intervalles où j'ai publié des trucs ?**

**Bon, allez, plus sérieusement, ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir enfin poster un chapitre et d'avoir de la motivation pour cette nouvelle série et j'espère que ce commencement vous a plu !**

**Tshaw !**


	2. Empire State of Cékoicbaurdèle

**Et bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous et à toutes, ici MrJacketBarths (ou Barthes, comme vous voulez) !**

**Je vous invite, chers gens, à continuer sur notre lancée et à entamer un nouveau chapitre de ce crossover étant, comme dirait le mec qui vendait la Boule Magique au téléshopping, « tout bonnement révolutionnaire ! ». Ouaip.**

**Dans ce chapitre, on va voir un peu dans une autre partie de la ville et voir dans quel pétrin Red, Gale et les cochons se sont fourrés et leur a valu de passer à la télé. Et est-ce un euphémisme de dire que ça risque de bien faire mal ? Putain, et comment que oui.**

**Les personnages de l'univers d'**_**Angry Birds**_** appartiennent à Rovio Entertainment. Les Avengers, les X-Men et tous les autres personnages du même univers appartiennent à Marvel Comics.**

* * *

En temps normal, si elle avait vu de telles atrocités envahir son royaume, elle aurait bien rigolé devant leurs têtes ou aurait esquissé une immense grimace de dégoût. Après tout… c'était quoi, ça ? C'était juste des têtes, c'était posé sur des sièges qui volaient, c'était jaune, ça avait les yeux jaunes, c'était étiré, c'était moche, c'était… voilà, quoi, tout sauf créateur de réactions positives. Sauf que les atrocités en question avaient renversé l'un de ces étranges chars à roues, tentaient d'attaquer des humains et les avaient également attaqués, eux. En témoignait le fait que Red était littéralement encastré dans un mur, il n'y avait même pas 5 secondes, et que ses sujets étaient dispersés et ne savaient pas quoi faire.

Et Gale, pour une fois, les comprenait. Après tout, ce genre de choses n'avait pas lieu tous les jours. En fait… ça n'avait même jamais eu lieu de toute leur vie, d'aussi loin qu'elle puisse se souvenir. Et malgré la relative supériorité numérique, qu'est-ce qu'il était bien possible de faire contre ces trucs qui, cerise sur le gâteau, disposaient d'un armement étant tout ce qu'il y avait de plus avancé, limite extraterrestre aux yeux de la reine de Golden Island. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par plusieurs de ses cochons qui se jetèrent sur elle en roulant comme des boules et qui s'empressèrent de l'emmener loin du combat. Une fois cachés dans la ruelle d'à côté, alors que d'autres essayaient de faire que Red puisse totalement se remettre sur pied, Gale put commencer à reprendre ses esprits.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, bon sang ?, lâcha-elle avec agressivité en se tournant vers ses sujets.

Sujets qui, pour toute réponse, pointèrent de leurs queues en tire-bouchon le lieu du combat. Bien évidemment, l'oiseau violet s'approcha légèrement pour observer et ce qui se passait devant elle lui en coupa presque la chique. Les têtes jaunes dégoûtantes étaient en train de se battre avec trois femmes qui volaient. Et autant elle était rassurée de voir qu'au moins, il y avait des gens qui jouaient à armes égales avec ces créatures, autant leurs couleurs de peau étaient extrêmement bizarres, passant de la couleur chair au noir, au rouge ou au jaune. C'était peut-être des problèmes de peau, pensa-elle.

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était une aubaine pour elle, car tout cela n'était maintenant plus sa priorité. Enfin… maintenant, la priorité était de partir autre part et de faire que Red puisse se remettre sur pied plus vite. Et en parlant de l'oiseau rouge, quand Gale se tourna vers lui, elle put constater qu'il était à nouveau debout mais encore à moitié sonné, le bec cassé et de multiples bleus sur tout le corps. Bref, il était dans un sale état et il fallait qu'ils bougent, et vite. Ce qu'ils firent, Gale menant la troupe et Red étant porté par les cochons, se murmurant à lui-même des choses à propos de revenir les écraser s'il les voyait à nouveau et autres joyeusetés.

Et pendant deux minutes, nos amis coururent presque à en perdre haleine… avant que Gale (et, par extension, tous les autres) ne rentre dans quelque chose et en tombe sur les fesses. Elle vit rapidement qu'en fait, ce n'était pas contre quelque chose qu'elle s'était cognée, mais plutôt contre quelqu'un. Heureusement, la surprise de tout le monde se changea en joie sincère quand ils se rendirent compte que le truc dans lequel ils s'étaient cognés était loin d'être un simple truc, puisqu'il s'agissait de Chuck. Ce dernier, en réalisant qui il avait en face de lui, eut également un grand sourire qui lui naquit sur le visage en constatant que lui et les autres étaient arrivés à temps.

« _Mamma mia_, enfin, nous retrouvons des visages familiers !, s'exclama le Chef Pig.

« J'aurais dit la même chose mais sans l'accent, répliqua immédiatement Gale. Sincèrement, heureuse que nous puissions nous revoir, Chef. »

« Désolé d'interrompre les retrouvailles, les interrompit un oiseau bleuté en forme de cube inconnu au bataillon pour la reine, mais est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas aller autre part ? »

La petite troupe ne fut que trop heureuse d'approuver et de se déplacer autre part. Pendant ce temps et au même moment, un reporter anonyme du _Daily Bugle_ décrochait ce qui était probablement le scoop du siècle.

* * *

Jay ne l'avouerait probablement jamais aux autres, mais il avait peur. Sauf que comme Luca & Bubbles étaient avec lui et ses frères, montrer qu'on avait peur était juste proscrit. Et ce même si, au fond de lui, il aurait voulu que Bomb soit là avec eux. Parce que là, ils marchaient dans cette place qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue, dans le monde des humains, il avait fait une chaleur épouvantable toute la journée, les cinq n'avaient que très peu mangé (ils avaient pris ce qui leur était accessible, en raison de leurs petites tailles, et avaient mangé avec pas mal de difficulté) et ils étaient épuisés. La nuit qui tombait avait apporté un vent frais très appréciable qui avait redonné un peu d'énergie à la petite bande, mais ils étaient épuisés. Ils avaient besoin de retrouver les autres, ils avaient besoin de manger quelque chose de consistent, ils avaient besoin de dormir. Mais pour l'instant, ils devaient continuer de marcher. Encore.

A ce moment, l'oiseau réalisa que Jim était en train de lui tapoter la joue avec son bec. Jay se contenta de se tourner vers son frère, qui lui indiqua le ciel du bec (après de nombreuses années tous ensemble, les oiseaux pouvaient se comprendre sans même parler). Les cinq oisillons purent apercevoir ce qui semblait être une jeune femme humaine aux cheveux oranges qui volait. Ce qui poussa les Blues à se demander si les gens de ce monde utilisaient les mêmes lance-pierres qu'ils utilisaient. Peut-être même qu'ils étaient bien plus efficaces, vu qu'elle semblait contrôler la façon dont elle se propulsait. Les petits oisillons ne purent s'empêcher d'être admiratifs, sur ce coup-là : les êtres humains étaient vraiment très avancés ! Immédiatement, le quintet d'oiseaux suivit la fille, qui se posa sur le toit d'un immeuble étant, comme une bonne partie des autres, assez gris et plutôt terne.

Enfin, techniquement, ce n'était pas complètement terne mais là, c'était plus dû au fait que des lumières rouges et bleues éblouissaient l'entrée du bâtiment, venant d'étranges machines (probablement des moyens de transport, ils avaient des roues, comme les véhicules qu'utilisaient les cochons). De plus, des humains portant des habits bleu clair (c'était probablement bleu clair) avec écrit « POLICE » dessus (c'était ce qu'ils pouvaient lire, bien qu'ils ne savaient pas ce que ce mot voulait dire) marchaient tout autour de l'entrée en parlant fort des choses que les cinq oisillons ne pigèrent pas, une fois encore.

De toute façon, ils n'allaient pas prendre l'entrée principale. En suivant la jeune femme, qui était descendue du toit où elle s'était posée, le petit groupe put la voir ouvrir et se glisser dans un grand tuyau (du moins, pour eux, c'était un tuyau). Bien évidemment, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'ils pouvaient faire, vu que tout le truc du « Nous devons continuer de marcher jusqu'à voir un visage familier » leur revenait dans la poire. Donc, ils s'aventurèrent dans le tuyau en essayant de rester discrets, autant qu'ils pouvaient. Après une minute, ils virent le bout du tunnel et se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur de l'immeuble.

La salle dans lesquels les oiseaux avaient échoué était vide. Il n'y avait absolument personne, à part… un grand homme-serpent allongé par terre, les yeux fermés et probablement assommé. Et déjà que la salle en elle-même, grise, vide et froide, leur inspirait un sentiment de danger, cela n'arrivait pas à calmer ce sentiment dans les cœurs de la petite troupe. Immédiatement, Jim, qui vit un placard à moitié ouvert en tournant la tête, se précipita dedans et, cinq secondes après, la porte fut refermée… du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. On parlait des Angry Birds, êtres possédant uniquement des mains, invisibles qui plus est.

Et pour une fois, merci à ce placard de sauvetage, les oisillons purent respirer et se sentir tranquilles et rassurés. Enfin, ça serait moins « intéressant » à rapporter si ce moment n'avait pas duré très exactement 15 secondes avant que Jay ne se mette à voir si tout le monde allait bien. Ses frères répondirent par l'affirmative. Luca, pareil. Et Bubbles ne répondit pas. Jay l'appela à nouveau. Aucune réponse à nouveau. Il réessaya. Toujours rien. Et ce fut à ce moment qu'ils commencèrent tous à penser qu'il y avait éventuellement une couille dans le pâté, rouvrirent la porte du placard… et se retinrent de lâcher un grand cri d'horreur.

Bubbles était en train de cogner son bec contre les parois d'une immense machine qui contenait, ils en étaient sûrs, des bonbons. Et les bonbons, c'était la principale raison de vivre du petit oiseau orange, quelque chose qu'il voulait manger tout le temps, quelque chose qu'il devait avoir s'il en voyait, qu'importe l'endroit où l'heure. Ce qui ne serait pas aussi gênant si la machine sur laquelle il tapait son bec (et commençait, accessoirement, à s'énerver à cause du manque de résultats de ceci) se trouvait pas loin de la jeune femme de tout à l'heure et d'une bande d'humains-serpents qui se battaient, surtout que ce n'était pas des petites bousculades mais des gros coups dans les gueules. Autant dire que si Bubbles se faisait repérer, cela ne prendrait que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne soit une potentielle victime collatérale de ces brutes. Ou qu'il se fasse repérer en déclenchant son pouvoir sous le coup de la colère. Ou les deux. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce fut à ce moment-là que les cerveaux des oisillons se mirent à buguer.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire ? Ils n'étaient que des enfants et, de plus, clairement pas de taille à se mesurer à des êtres au sujet desquels ils ne savaient rien et qui pourraient, s'ils en croyaient ce qu'ils voyaient, les réduire en bouillie rien qu'en leur soufflant dessus (Aigle Vaillant leur avait un jour dit ça durant une visite pour blaguer et depuis, ils croyaient toujours que c'était réellement possible) mais il fallait aussi que Bubbles soit sain et sauf et, possiblement, qu'il ne se fasse pas voir. Ce qui était plus qu'un objectif compromis, étant donné que les coups de bec du petit sur la machine étaient quand même pas mal bruyants.

L'autre problème, qui ne fut compris que trop tard par tout le monde, était qu'à force de taper sur la machine avec son bec pour tenter de la casser et d'obtenir les sucreries désirées (la raison ayant poussé quelqu'un à décider qu'un distributeur de bonbons et snacks devait se trouver là n'a, à ce jour, toujours pas été trouvée), l'oiseau orange avait fini par être vraiment en pétard en voyant que ça ne marchait pas et qu'en plus, il n'y aurait probablement pas d'autre façon de faire céder cette énorme machine. Et ce fut au moment même où Jake décida d'aller le chercher que le petit explosa.

Et cinq secondes plus tard, le petit oiseau rondouillard et adorable avait laissé place à un immense ballon au visage déformé par la colère et aux dents qui, si elles avaient rayé le parquet au sens propre, l'auraient certainement détruit bien comme il faut. Non seulement ça, mais en plus, il avait tellement grossi que la paroi en verre du distributeur s'était cassée et que les humains de tout à l'heure étaient désormais écrasés contre le mur, étouffés par le poids d'un Bubbles désormais gigantesque. Autant dire que là, la discrétion avait été mangée toute crue. Les Blues et Luca, passablement affolés, virent qu'heureusement, en cassant la paroi du distributeur, cela avait également libéré les nombreuses sucreries se trouvant dedans. Alors, sans plus attendre que l'effet de surprise cesse, les quatre se précipitèrent, prirent un sachet au hasard, l'ouvrirent et jetèrent la première friandise qu'ils virent à Bubbles, qui l'attrapa et l'avala, reprenant son air joyeux, satisfait.

Et il rota, ce qui le fit également dégonfler. Il se crasha en tout cinq fois contre les murs du bâtiment avant de retomber au sol (pareil pour les humains), à nouveau dans sa forme normale et passablement sonné, un peu comme tout le monde ici. A nouveau, il y eut un très court instant de silence avec juste les quatre oiseaux se dirigeant vers leur ami sain et sauf. Mais, alors que l'effet de surprise s'apprêtait à cesser, le mur fut victime d'une puissante explosion qui en fit voler une grande partie et projeta à nouveau les oiseaux contre un coin du mur. Tout ce qu'ils purent voir et entendre pendant 5 secondes, ce fut des paires de pieds et une espèce de grand cri paniqué. Mais, merci aux cerveaux des cinq qui leur hurlèrent de s'enfuir pour leurs vies, ils purent se remettre sur pied comme ils le pouvaient et foncer en mode YOLO hors du bâtiment.

Et ils coururent, coururent, coururent pendant environ 2 minutes, s'éloignant de cet endroit à la même vitesse que quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes après s'être avalé trois énormes tacos à la suite. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'après que ce lieu (qui gagna la désignation « inhospitalier » dans leurs têtes après ça) eut disparu de leur champ de vision, se sentant soudainement encore plus épuisés et fourbus qu'il y a quelques heures. Ça ne faisait même pas une journée qu'ils étaient déjà là et ils sentaient déjà que ce monde ne les aimait pas. Et que c'était réciproque. Si seulement ils pouvaient ne pas être seuls et démunis. Si seulement ils pouvaient au moins avoir de l'aide, ne serait-ce que pouvoir voir un visage familier, par exemple celui de…

« BOMB ! »

Trop heureux de voir que leur vœu avait été exaucé, les oisillons se précipitèrent vers le grand oiseau noir à la mèche et se jetèrent sur lui (leur équivalent d'un câlin), trop heureux d'enfin retrouver un visage familier après tant de temps passé à marcher. Et pour Bomb, c'était pareil. Lui dont sa principale priorité avait été de retrouver les petits, il était plus qu'heureux d'avoir accompli sa mission et ce, même s'il remarqua vite qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air en forme.

« Moi aussi, je suis content de vous voir, les garçons, dit-il en se relevant. Ces humains ne vous ont pas fait trop de mal ? »

Les cinq se regardèrent, légèrement confus et gênés à la fois, avant que Jim ne prenne la parole.

« Non. On était à l'intérieur d'un lieu et il y en avait qui se battaient. Ils nous ont rien fait, mais y'a juste Bubbles qui… a gonflé et ils auraient bien pu nous taper si on avait été plus lents. »

Le susnommé n'avait qu'un petit regard désolé à « offrir » comme réponse. Bomb, lui, malgré son air devenu un peu plus ferme, ne semblait pas vraiment énervé.

« Le plus important, c'est que vous soyez là. Pour le reste, on sera peut-être amenés à recroiser des gens comme ceux que vous avez vus plus tard. Mais pour l'instant, le plus important est de se cacher et on a trouvé un endroit parfait pour ça. »

* * *

L'endroit était plutôt rustique et, très clairement, ce n'était pas aussi confortable que l'herbe des forêts et plaines de Piggy Island, mais tout le monde savait qu'il fallait faire contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un entrepôt (en tout cas, c'est comme ça que certains avaient dit que ça s'appelait). Mais le plus important n'était pas le lieu, mais les gens qui s'y trouvaient. Car c'était bien la première fois que oiseaux et cochons arrivaient à se trouver dans un même lieu pendant plus de cinq secondes et sans se menacer ou se bagarrer, ce qui montrait bien à quel point ce qui se passait sortait de l'ordinaire.

Des discussions animées sur ce nouveau monde, sur ce qui était arrivé à chacun, sur à quel point telle chose était soit magnifique, soit monstrueuse, étaient ce qui avait maintenu oiseaux et cochons éveillés et en forme durant ces dernières heures, alors même qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Parmi les rangées (car oui, ils étaient tous répartis en rangées), il n'y avait que dans la première qu'il n'y avait pas de discussions. Et pour preuve, c'était là que se trouvaient les « hauts-gradés » cochons et dire qu'ils se comportaient différemment de d'habitude était un pur euphémisme. Le Roi Pig, sa couronne toujours sur son crâne, avait perdu l'air stupide qui le caractérisait et ne semblait pas complètement paumé, son regard étant focalisé sur ce qui était devant lui, à savoir une scène vide. Le Chef Pig, bien plus tranquille qu'à l'extérieur, discutait. Le Caporal Pig, reconnaissable à son casque perpétuellement vissé sur le crâne (certains disaient que le casque était collé à son crâne, tandis que d'autres affirmaient l'avoir vu pouvoir le retirer) et à sa voix équivalente à un aboiement de pitbull, semblait quelque peu préoccupé, son regard se portant sur tout ce qui se passait. Le Contremaître, cochon à l'immense moustache rousse et à l'œil de verre réputé pour ses talents de constructeur, était quant à lui plongé dans une espèce de grande méditation, semblant réfléchir.

10 minutes plus tard, la scène vide fut investie par un cochon à la grande barbe blanche vêtu d'une blouse blanche et de lunettes aux bords rouges, à l'air débonnaire mais quelque peu solennel. Se saisissant de machines plus loin pour les répartir autour de lui, il se racla ensuite la gorge pour annoncer sa présence. Les conversations cessèrent rapidement et il put commencer.

« Bien, dit-il de sa voix quelque peu chevrotante. D'abord, je vous remercie à tous et toutes d'être là, ce soir. Au vu de ce que nos deux peuples sont en train de vivre et à la lumière des informations que j'ai pu récolter, je tenais à ce que tout le monde sans exception soit rassemblé. Pour ceux ne me connaissant pas, je suis le Professeur Pig et je suis chargé de m'occuper de tout ce qui relève de la science sur l'île. Et… c'est donc moi qui me suis chargé de rassembler tout ce qu'il était possible de rassembler et de me familiariser avec la science utilisée par les humains. »

S'arrêtant, le Professeur se mit à trifouiller certaines des machines autour de lui et des images furent projetées sur la paroi de l'entrepôt, présentant de nombreux endroits qui étaient inconnus pour l'assistance.

« Même s'il est bien clair que, pour le moment, il nous sera impossible de tout savoir sur ce nouveau monde, voici les informations que j'ai déjà pu avoir. Déjà, le monde dans lequel nous avons atterri ne semble pas être peuplé que d'humains normaux, mais également de personnes possédant des capacités diverses et variées, tellement variées que je ne vais pas réellement m'attarder dessus mais retenez bien que ce genre d'humains ne doit en aucun cas être pris à la légère et ce même si nous ne sommes pas complètement désarmés. »

Une autre image apparut sur la paroi, montrant un grand bâtiment illuminé avec de nombreux humains semblant y marcher.

« Quelque chose d'également très important, reprit le Professeur, fut pour nous la découverte d'endroits possédant le nom de « supermarchés », des endroits servant aux humains à acheter de nombreuses choses, notamment de la nourriture. Et parmi cette nourriture, on y trouve des œufs. Œufs n'ayant aucune origine ou lien avec quelque oiseau que ce soit. Et ne contenant aucun être vivant dedans. »

Ces trois dernières phrases étaient entrecoupées de courts silences, histoire que tout le monde puisse avaler l'information.

« Ce qui veut donc dire que, puisque notre peuple a désormais trouvé des œufs à profusion pouvant être mangés… nous n'avons désormais plus aucune raison de nous battre contre les oiseaux et de leur voler leurs œufs. Je pense que vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi j'ai tenu à réunir tout le monde. »

Immédiatement, les discussions reprirent, à nouveau très animées et il y avait de quoi ! Un conflit vieux d'on ne savait combien d'années qui n'avait plus de raison d'être parce qu'ils se trouvaient dans un nouveau monde qui avait la possibilité de donner à l'un des deux peuples ce qui lui manquait, bien sûr que c'était quelque chose de surprenant ! Malgré tout, le Professeur dut faire taire les conversations par un nouveau raclement de gorge. Une nouvelle image fut projetée, montrant un immense bâtiment se tenant sur ce qui était une île. De plus, le scientifique présenta à l'assistance une espèce de grosse machine qui était précédemment à côté de l'ordinateur qu'il utilisait.

« Et enfin, ceci. Je pense que ce n'est pas une surprise de dire qu'un détecteur servant à localiser les œufs des Angry Birds fut l'un des projets que je fus amené à concrétiser. Et juste avant l'évènement nous ayant transportés ici, je devais encore travailler sur cet engin, bien qu'ayant eu certaines réticences à le faire… »

Le Roi Pig, visé par le regard soudainement blasé du Professeur, s'abstint de commenter.

« …mais notre changement d'objectif a donné une nouvelle utilité à cet engin. Bon, il n'est pas encore complètement au point, il n'a pu me donner que des estimations par le biais de données géographiques mais après des recherches et l'utilisation extensive de technologie humaine comme celle avec laquelle je vous diffuse actuellement ces images, j'ai pu déterminer que ce lieu que vous voyez actuellement est celui où les œufs se trouvent. Néanmoins, il ne m'a pas été encore possible de dresser un complet itinéraire vers ce lieu et ce sera la tâche à laquelle moi et le Caporal devrons nous affairer cette nuit. Maintenant, laissez-moi expliquer en quelques mots ce que nous ferons pour le lendemain. »

Personne ne prit la parole, tout le monde était bien trop occupé à écouter le savant.

« Tandis que moi et le Caporal déterminerons l'itinéraire complet jusqu'à notre destination, nous aurons besoin de volontaires pour commencer à construire les véhicules qui nous serviront à transporter tout le monde quand nous partirons pour notre destination. Cela pourra coûter auxdits volontaires quelques heures de sommeil, mais vu l'importance de la mission, c'est un mal nécessaire. Je ne peux pas vous dire avec certitude comment nous devrons agir demain mais, bien que cela soit absurde à dire, nous devons rester aussi éloignés des humains que possible et n'attaquer sous aucun prétexte. Nous ne connaissons pas l'étendue de leurs capacités, je le répète, et c'est pour cette raison que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de venir en guerriers et d'attaquer brutalement. Rappelons-nous que notre nouvel objectif est commun et basé sur la récupération et non l'attaque. »

A nouveau, une pause de quelques secondes.

« Bien. Le Contremaître s'occupera de gérer l'équipe de volontaires pour les prochaines heures et je reste disponible pour toute question – je m'excuse d'avance si mes réponses sont vagues. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir écouté et nous nous retrouverons demain. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, les différentes rangées s'éparpillèrent peu à peu, alors que les deux peuples, désormais animés par un objectif commun, étaient plus que jamais dominés par une grande incertitude au sujet du futur proche…

* * *

**Et voilà ! Pour le reste, que va-t-il se passer ? Est-ce que ça va foirer ? Ou être une spectaculaire réussite ? Je laisse le mystère pour le moment et espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !**

**Oh, et normalement, vu que je pars en vacances après-demain, loin de tout ordi, l'écriture du chapitre 3 commencera à partir du 10 août, normalement.**

**Tshaw !**


End file.
